Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for cooling an air-cooled rotating electrical machine having an open cooling circuit, in the case of which mechanically filtered environmental air is passed through the cooling ducts in the stator and rotor and the machine air gap by means of fans which are arranged at both ends of the rotor shaft and, after this, is emitted to the environment again.
The invention furthermore relates to a rotating electrical machine which is cooled in accordance with this method.
A gas-cooled electrical machine having these features is disclosed, for example, in "Brown Boveri Technik" [Brown Boveri Technology], 3/86, Pages 133-138, especially FIG. 3 on page 135.